A Lucky Coincidence
by Clema
Summary: Bajan Canadian fanfiction. A girl and her best friend visit Florida for Minecon with the hope of meeting great youtubers when Madeleine catches the attention of Bajan Canadian. (BajanCanadian x OC)
1. Chapter 1

_**/ / Before we start I'd like to say I don't own Mitch's character, I wish I did though :Y Annd I posted this on Wattpad too.**_

* * *

Today had been a big day, she had been waiting for it for nearly a year. Her plane ride to Orlando had been delayed an hour, but she didn't mind, she had her best friend to keep her company. They met two years ago online, during a very special livestream. When they found out they both lived in the midwest and fairly close together, they planned their trip to the Orange state for a convention they had been dying to go to for quite some time. Minecon.

So here they were, two eighteen year olds fresh out of high school boarding a plane to Florida. They wasted no time in grabbing coffees from a Starbucks across their gate. They then found a nice spot facing the large airport hallway so they could people watch. They would come up with back stories for every interesting person that past by. At one point they laughed so loud that everyone in the gate turned and looked. That was when Madeleine, the youngest of the two, held the gaze of the most interesting sight she had seen all day. Bajan Canadian, half-smiling at her. She had seen a number of his videos and they always made her day a bit better.

Blushing, she awkwardly smiled back at him, trying to be cute. She turned back to her friend, Zoe, who had yet to notice the redness on her face. They continued people watching for the next hour of the delay, but Madeleine couldn't forget Mitch.

**A hour later.**

They decided to take a last minute bathroom break before the plane boarded.

"We still have time, don't worry," Zoe said as she dragged me to the bathroom. It was further from the gate than expected.

"You better hurry up, otherwise we won't get good seats!" Madeleine said grabbing Zoe's luggage as she went to the restroom. It felt like forever before she came out.

"Chill out, we'll make it." Zoe said. When they got back the line to board was thinning and they were at the end. Madeleine passed her ticket to the airport employee and hastily trudged to the back of the aircraft where the last remaining seats were. The flight had been fully booked so there were two seats left. She picked the closest one, and rammed her luggage into the overhead compartment.

"Need a hand?" I hear as a head pokes up from the seat beside mine.

"I think I got it, thanks though." Finally making it fit. When I look down at my new airplane buddy I find Mitch. He winks at me.

Yep. Definitly Mitch.

He holds out his hand, "Mitch."

I shake it, my face thoroughly red, "Madeleine."

I sit down beside him and shove my carry-ons under my seat.

"Where are you headed?" He asks.

"I'm off to Florida, for Minecon." I say, my voice shaking a little. I couldn't help myself, I was nervous.

He looks surprised, "Really? So am I,"

"I know."I blurt out, O_h god I sound fucking creepy. What the hell was that Madeleine._

"You know me?" He says continuously looking surprised.

"Sure I do," I look at down and casually shut down my phone.

"You aren't like my usual audience."

"Whats your usual audience?" I glance up at him.

"Twelve year old boys."

I notice a string of messages from Zoe come in right before the screen goes black.

"Yeah, I could guess that." Dropping my phone in my lap and looking up.

"You aren't some crazy stalker, are you?" He smirks.

"I just got lucky." I say smiling at him.

"Thats what they all say."

"Okay, I promise I didn't stalk you."

"Pinkie promise?" He says holding out his pinkie, doing his one eyebrow thing.

And the butterflies come back, "Pinkie promise".

In the front of the plane, a flight attendant is displaying the safety protocols. I watch her politely for about 3.5 seconds before I take out the sky mall catalog. As I flip through the first few pages, I hear a chuckle over my shoulder from Mitch,

"Who would buy an underwater headset for 600 dollars?" He says, "When would you even _use_ that?"

"I don't know man, I think I need one of those."

I adjust myself so we can both see the catalog comfortably.

"Oh god," I say laughing, "A portable sauna, 'Sit back and just say ahhh to relaxation anywhere you go'. The reveiws say 'perfect for a day at the park'."

"An inflatable movie screen, how does that even work?" He asks.

"Then theres the memory foam _k_omfort _k_ollar. First of all- learn to spell, and that model looks like shes broken her neck or something."

"At first glance I thought it was a neck brace."

"Right?!" I say looking up at him laughing. We hold eye contact, he smiles.

"I think I'm going to get some shut eye, I couldn't really sleep last night." I say finally looking away.

"Same, I was up all night getting videos done." He says.

I tuck the sky miles book in its pocket and curl up, closing my eyes. Soon enough I drift to sleep.

_**/ / Mitch's POV**_

Madeleine lies next to me, totally out. I try to sleep but I can't, I'm too antsy. Instead I plug in my head phones and listen to music. About halfway through the flight Madeline snuggles into my shoulder. I finally fall asleep smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

**/ / Madeleine's POV**

"Maddy, we're landing now." Mitch says attempting to wake me. Right. Mitch is here.

_Did he just call me Maddy?_ My eyes open, "What time is it?" I stretch out my legs and yawn.

"Around nine," he says, "We're almost there."

Great, the almost impossible time I got with Mitch was mostly used sleeping. I probably won't see him again after this.

"Did you sleep at all?" I ask, shrugging the sad thoughts out of my mind.

"not much." Mitch he asys packing up his carry on.

The plane lands with a thud and gradually people exit. _Well this is it, better say good bye for now._

"Its been fun, air plane buddy, nice to finally meet you."

"Yeah, but I'll see you again at Minecon right? I mean you'll come check me out at our signing?"

"That'd be fun," My heart warms up, _this might not be the last time I see you benja_.

"I can introduce you to Team Crafted and all that fun stuff."

I grin, "I will take you up on that."

He grabs my small suitcase from the overhead. We walk out of the plane together and hit the warm Florida air.

Zoe waves over to me, "Com'on Madeleine we gotta go." Apperently she got off before us.

"Okay," I call to her, "I guess I'll see you later Mitch."

"Yeah, see ya Maddy." He gives me a quick half-hug and walks off to bagage claim waving bye.

When I walk over to Zoe I'm blushing again. Zoe is giggling and raising her eyebrows, "Lets go _Maddy_."

"Oh shut up" I blushed, " just go see Harry Potter or something."

We grab a taxi and head to the hotel, Zoe pays. "You're so lucky you got to sit by someone nice, I had to sit by a fat dad with his crying baby. So jealous right now." She says as we grab out luggage from the trunk. The taxi driver doesn't help. I zone her out when she keeps talking, the excitment is overwhelming. Our parents had decided to treat us with this as our graduation present, and I mean really treat us. The hotel was very nice, it looked modern and was rated at four stars.

Once we had checked in and found our room we decided it was time for lunch. Zoe's mom had packed a list of great places around Orlando to eat at, none too overly priced. We picked one fairly close to the hotel and tried to figure out the bus system so we wouldn't have to take cabs everywhere.

When we got to the restaurant known as the Cheese Cake Factory, we requested a table for two. We were seated quickly and given menus. I ordered a pasta salad and Zoe got some sort of salmon dish. Just after our food comes, we hear a large group of boys enter the establishment. My eyes snap open in alarm as I recognize one voice. Zoe is too focused on her food to notice. Then they are seated at the table next to us.

"Maddy?" I hear from beside me, my face turning red.

"Yes?" I say, choking on my food and turning around.

Mitch laughs, "You okay there?"

"I'm not dying."

He laughs and motions for me to join him at his table. Instead I start to feel the table moving as Zoe pushes it towards theirs. _Seriously Zoe, why don't you just announce us to the whole world. _Now I'm sitting by Mitch and Zoe is sitting by Ian.

"Hey guys, I'd like to introduce to you all to Madeleine and," he pauses and Zoe fills in the blank, "Zoe." They don't look too surprised by our presence, and they all go around introducing themselves as well.

"I'm Jerome."

"Jason."

"Ian."

"Preston."

I recognized all but one.

"Sara, I'm Preston's girlfriend." _Huh, I didn't know he had a girlfriend.._

"Yeah, shes cracking that TBNR-whip" Mitch says laughing.

Preston laughs too," Oh shut up Mitch! Your just jealous you don't have a special lady friend."

"Oh yes I do," Mitch replies with a smug smile.

Everyone looks surprised, "Prove it," I hear Ian say.

Then Mitch leans over and kisses me straight on the mouth. The shock registers. _What the hell_


	3. Chapter 3

_**I know this was a really short chapter. Bear with me, I've just started school again.**_

* * *

**_/ / Mitch's POV_**

This is the only chance you'll get, Mitch. Just do it.

"Oh yes I do," I reply, practically exploding from the inside out. I was sure someone would tell I was faking.

"Prove it," Ian says. I glance at Jerome and he nods. Being my best friend, he had heard all about Madeleine when he picked me up from the airport.

Then I lean over and kissed her. I feel her jolt and my cheeks turn red hot.

"I thought you didn't want to tell anyone babe," she says pulling away and resting her hand on my chest.

I was as surprised as everyone around the table, there was a small silence. "Well.. explain yourself," Jason says.

"I didn't want all the fan-girls to freak out at me, but since it has been six months..."

"Six months!" Preston exclaims, "How did you hide her for six months?!"

"It wasn't even that hard, we met at Pax in Seattle and haven't seen each other since." I say laughing, I can't believe they're getting this. The rest of the lunch was more or less the same and everyone left when Sky and Ty texted that the landed. I handed Madeleine my number, "Let me explain later." I whispered in her ear before leaving the restaurant.

**_/ / Madeleines POV_**

I looked down at the business card of Bajan Canadian, on the back were 10 rough numbers. I was still flustered from lunch, Mitch's arm had rested around my shoulders for the remaining of the meal. Zoe was freaking out next to me asking a billion questions a second, most of which I wasn't even sure of the answer.

What just happened.


	4. Chapter 4

**_/ / Two in one day... WHATTTTTT_**

* * *

**_/ / Mitch's POV_**

It had been a few hours since lunch, plenty of time for the guys to tease me. Now everyone was chilling back at the rented house uploading and playing DDR. It was a really great house. There were three bedrooms on the top floor and four downstairs. There were games and of course the large selection from Netflix. The kitchen was fully stocked with frozen pizzas and cereal, my favorite. I had to buy my own juice, as the only drinks there were Mountain Dews and Bud Lite.

"And here we have our smitten Benja" I hear Jerome come in while I pour a glass of pomogranate juice. When I turn around I see hes doing another vlog,"You are just spoiling your viewers by now, Jerome."

"They deserve it since we'll be gone for the weekend." He says leaveing the room hearing Mat yell from the basement.

My pocket vibrates and I pull out my phone. I know who it is before I look and my heart flutters. It would cost more to text out of Canada, but I had enough money.

**Unknown Number:** Mitch?  
**Me: **Yo  
**Unknown Number:** Are you a gangster now?  
**Me:** Fo shizzle  
**Unknown Number: **Oh god  
**Me:** Wait- this is Madeleine right?  
**Unknown Number:** Haha, yes this is her.  
**Me:** Good  
**Unknown Number:** ...so what happened earlier?

Honestly, I had no idea. I can't really explain it. I just sound like a doushe bag who kissed a girl he barely knew and lied to his friends.

**Me:** My friends have been trying to set me up for months now and they already set up a date for me here somehow. Sorry you had to be the victim, I just wanted them off my case.

This wasn't a lie either, Preston had gotten one of Sara's friends to ask me out while I was here. I politly declined but Sara's been grouchy about it.

**Unknown Number: **Oh

Oh.

**Me:** Thanks for playing along.  
**Unknown Number:** For sure, it was fun being your long-term girlfriend :)

Adam came through the kitchen and saw me blushing profusely. "You inviting your girlfriend to the party tonight?"

"Wasn't planning on it, nope." I said.

"Whaatt, I haven't even met the girl. If you don't invite her I will make you sleep outside with the Fluffy." He said in a joking manner.

"Fine.." I muttered stubbornly, I was very embarrassed by today's events.

**Me:** The guys and I are throwing a party tonight, you game?  
**Unknown Number:** Can I bring Zoe?  
**Me:** For sure!  
**Unknown Number:** We'll be there!

I sent her the details and put my phone away, hoping I wouldn't get sloppy tonight.


	5. Chapter 5

_**/ / Mitch's POV**_

By the time Madeleine arrived at the party house, it was around 10 and I had finally gotten around to putting her in as a contact in my phone. I wasn't much of a texter, but I was getting used to it. When I first saw her I had to take a double take. She hadn't changed out of her airplane clothes: leggings and flannel. Actually she hadn't changed much at all really, she had just put on some extra makeup. But she looked different somehow. Really pretty.

"Hey its the guest of honor!" I hear Sky say while walking to the door. Madeleine looks confused as Sky leads her to the living room. "Guys I brought the Bajan's fresh meat," he announces to everyone.

"Hey!" They all turn around to look.

"Finally another girl," Sara says.

"Whoa man you got lucky shes pretty cute," Ty says. I can see her blush even in the dim lighting.

"Okay, okay," I say chuckling, my arm resting around her back, "Madeleine, meet these douche bags."

I point to everyone of them, "Theres Jason, Ian, Palmer, Mat, Rob, Noah, Jerome, Ty, Preston, and Sara."

**_/ / Madeleine's POV_**

"Hey guys, nice to meet you all." I say with a nervous grin. My heart is in my throat. I went from thinking I might get a picture with one of them over a table to all out kissing Mitch and meeting all his friends personally. Its a big deal for a fangirl.

Mitch pulls me away from the crowd of people as they focus on the DDR machine. Zoe joins them, shes a bit better at socializing than me. Jerome just turned on 'Hit Me Baby One More Time'.

"Want anything to drink? We got our food over here," He says pulling me to the overstocked snack table.

"Thanks," I say faintly smiling at him, all of it is overwhelming.

"You okay with this? I mean pretending to be my girlfriend?"

"Yeah, it'll be a great story back home," I say with a wink "And I wouldn't mind kissing you every once and a while."

"I wouldn't mind it if I was you either," he says with a grin, I roll my eyes. Damn hes cute.


	6. Chapter 6

**_/ / Madeleine's POV_**

"Aww look at the happy couple, so cute." Ian says walking over with Jason and Ty. They each grab some sort of food. Soon enough I feel Mitch's hand on my back again. It feels more relaxed than last time.

"Yeah, I should really get a girlfriend." Jason states.

"You should dude its pretty great," Ty says smugly, his girlfriend and him had just moved in together.

"Oh shut up," Jason says. Mitch mutters something under his breath and guides me away from the table to the rest of the group. The couches were all full so we sat down leaning against the coffee table. For about two hours everyone plays DDR and hangs out. Zoe and I bomb it at Wannabe by the Spicegirls, a personal favorite of us both, and an old Jonas Brother song that makes the boys cringe. Soon enough its almost midnight and Zoe is passed out on the couch. She wasn't very stable without sleep.

"I think we have to go, Zoe would kill me if she knew I let you guys see her sleeping." I say poking her. She stirs but doesn't wake up.

"You guys can crash here if you want, we've got plenty of room." Mitch suggests.

"Yeah, half the people here aren't sleeping here." Jason says. I take a last look at Zoe. She won't be waking up anytime soon.

"Okay," I agreed, "Where should I put her?"

"She can take the empty bed in my room ," Jason says. I try to lift her but I'm about as weak as a daisy.

"Here I'll help," Jason says picking her up piggy back.

Within about twenty or so minutes, Palmer, Noah, Preston, and Sara had left to return to their hotel rooms. Now Jerome, Jason, Ian, Sky, Rob, Mat, Mitch and Zoe and I were left. Zoe had woken up to all the goodbye screams so everyone was in the kitchen. I was making tea for her and I. Thankfully, they didn't want to break out the alcohol before their much larger party tomorrow, so all were somber. It was quiet in the kitchen, everyone was on their laptops making sure their uploads for the day had processed. Zoe and I sat on the couch sipping chamomile.

"You sure you're okay sleeping here? We can still grab a cab back to the hotel." I said.

"Its fine," Zoe says, "I'm just worried about what I'll sleep in." She was wearing a mint-green collared dress.

"I can hook you up if you need." Jason says walking over to us, "I'm sure Mitch has a t-shirt for you too."

"Thanks!" Zoe says cheerfully but she looks exhausted. Jason laughs, "I'll grab you one and then I want you to sleep, okay? You can't look tired tomorrow."

"Whats tomorrow?" She says hazily. Oh god shes almost out. Jason is already helping her up and explaining on the way. Now that I'm alone I get a moment to think. I didn't even know where I was sleeping tonight. _This is so irresponsible, our parents paid for our hotel we should be sleeping there._ Mitch interrupts my thoughts,

"So we are short a bed, but you can sleep in mine and I'll take the couch."

"Why don't you guys just sleep together? I mean you've been six months away from each other. I don't get the lack of PDA." Adam says emerging from the kitchen. Mitch looks at me blushing, i guess its my decision.

"We've held back, come on lets sleep." I say before strutting to Mitch's room. I couldn't believe how good I was with this.

"Do you need a shirt?" Mitch says, he must have heard the conversation earlier.

"Yeah, that'd be nice." He throws me the periodic table of minecraft shirt. I walk to the connected bathroom to change. The shirt hangs a little lower than my butt, but it was not modest. I peek out of the door to check if Mitch is looking, hes changing as well. I have a perfect view of his abs. Once he turns his back I dart back into the bedroom and jump under the covers. He turns around with is eyebrow raised but doesn't question me. He turns the lights out and gets into the bed.

"Sorry about getting you into this." He says uncertainly. I turn to face his face. We are inches apart. I notice his gold necklace on is bare chest. I reach up to grab it,

"What is this?" I ask curiously.

"My dads dog tags from Iraq. He gave them to me when he got back, I wear them every day." He answers softly.

"Oh" I say quietly. I look into Mitch's eyes, they make me melt. My heart was beating a million times a second and before I know it he leans in and kisses me. It was light and soft, like his eyes. It lasted a few seconds, but felt like hours. His hands reached my jaw, tracing the lines of my ear to my collarbone.

"Goodnight Madeleine," he whispered pulling me close. I closed my eyes and slept more peaceful than ever before.


	7. Chapter 7

**_/ / Mitch's POV_**

I wake up to the sound of voices outside. I recognize Jason, Sky and Jerome. I feel something move next to me and I open my eyes to realize its Madeleine. I've only known her for less than twenty four hours but shes growing on me. I smile softly at how peaceful she looks curled up to my side, her hair in a messy bun. Then she snores and I burst out laughing. She wakes up suddenly from my bodys vibrations.

"Whats so funny?" She says rubbing her eyes and sitting up.

"You looked so relaxed and calm and then you started snoring," I say still laughing. Her face goes tomato red,

"Must be the dry air.." she says.

"You sleep okay?" I say changing the subject, she looked uncomfortable.

"Yeah, how about you?"

'It was great, I'm excited for Minecon today."

"Same," she nods in agreement. After a moment of checking each of our phones, we noticed it was already 11:30. Madeleine gets up and goes to the bathroom, while I check Twitter. I can see the bottom of her butt when she hops out of the tall bed. Can you blame me? I'm still a guy. Fifteen minutes later she comes out in yesterdays attire,

"Are you going to get dressed or what? We came to Florida for Minecon not a bed!"

"Okay, okay." I say putting my phone down submissively and getting out of bed.

"I'll make us some breakfast." She says walking out the door

"Watch out for Sky, Jason and Jerome!" I yell after her.

**_/ / I know this chapter is crap, sorry, its a filler._**


	8. Chapter 8

**_/ / Madeleine's POV_**

"Watch out for Adam, Jason and Jerome!" Mitch yells.

Oh right. I'm staying with Team Crafted. I can hear Adam's laughter when I walk upstairs and to the kitchen.

"Look who it is!" Jason says when I enter the kitchen, "How'd you sleep?"

I was about to answer when Adam interrupts, "I doubt they slept..." He winks at me.

I blush and shake my head, "You guys are silly." I point at the pancakes on the counter and look back to the boys, "May I?" They nod and I grab a plate and take a seat at the counter. Mitch comes into the kitchen next and grabs a pancake as well. I realize a key flaw in the pancakes, "Do we have any maple syrup?" I look at Mitch, he shakes his head. "I thought you were a Canadian. What is this." I say and continue eating grumpily. About halfway through the pancake, Jason, Jerome and Adam leave to upload and prepare for the big day ahead.

"Do you guys need a ride back to your hotel? We rented two cars, I'm sure no one would mind if I drove one to get you guys back home." Mitch says when I finish my pancakes. Oh yeah, Zoe came with.

"That'd be great actually, nice guy Mitch to the rescue." He laughs really sweet like. "I'll go make sure shes awake." I leave him with his breakfast.

"Jason? Zoe?" I say knocking on Jason's room. Zoe opens the door with a bright, "Good morning!" This isn't normal, shes never such a morning person. I raise my eyebrows at her,

"You okay?"

"Never better, Jason was just showing me one of his new songs." Jason waves from behind her.

"Oh okay, well Mitch offered us a ride back if you want to come. I need to change." I say. Zoe looks back at Jason and pouts her lip out at me. Of course she wants to stay, anyone would. "Or you can stay and I'll meet you at the convention. She grins at me and mouths a quick thank you before closing the door in my face and returning to Jason. Zoe can be a bit ditsy at times, but she should be fine.

When I walk back to the kitchen Mitch is on his laptop. It looks like hes uploading. "Looks like its just going to be us, Zoe's staying here and going with Jason later."

"I think Jason has a thing for her," Mitch says without looking up from his laptop.

"I hope so, i know she does for him." I say. Mitch closes his laptop and grabs the keys to the car,

"You ready?"

"Leggo!"

"Is it cool if we go straight from your hotel from the convention center?" Mitch asks, "I don't really want to miss the whole convention."

"Sounds good, i was thinking the same thing." He grins at me and jumps in the car. The radio is on full blast when he turns the car on.

"Oh my god, Adam and Jerome drove this last totally forgot." He chuckles turning down the stereo, "So sorry."

"My friends and I do that all the time, it pisses my mom off so much. She'll turn on the car and Macklemore will deafen her." I say laughing.

"Yeah, my parents were about ready to kick me out when I did that." Mitch says laughing as well.

We arrive at the hotel and quickly make it up to my hotel room.

"I'll only be a second I promise." I say grabbing some new clothes and my makeup bag. Rushing through my morning routine, I make it out of the bathroom after ten minuets. A new record. Peeking out of the door, I see Mitch sitting on Zoe's untouched bed and texting furiously.

"I'm ready," I say tying my hair in a ponytail. Mitch looks up. i can see his blush. He stutters out a simple, "Y- You look great." Smiling and blushing like an idiot, I sit next to him. "Thanks nice guy Mitch." I shyly kiss him on the cheek. I look into his eyes and smile.

"Ready for Minecon?"


	9. Chapter 9

**_/ / Mitch's POV_**

"I'm ready," I hear Madeleine say as she appears from the bathroom. I hide my phone in my pocket and blush, "Wow, you look great." And she did. Her hair was tied back in a sleek pony tail and she had changed into a pixelated dirt block skirt (saw it on tumblr it was so cute ohmaigod) and a green shirt. not to sound cliche, but there was something about her that was different. I knew from the first minute of meeting her that she was an introvert, it was obvious, but there was something else there as well. "Thanks nice guy Mitch." She says ending my train of thought with a kiss on the cheek. It wasn't out of the ordinary, she and I had kissed more than a dozen times in the past 24 hours, only once for real though. It was nice. She was nice.

"Ready for Minecon?" She says with a grin.  
"Yeah, let's go." I say grabbing her hand and leading her to the door. In the hallway she snakes around my arm and hangs on, smiling up at me. I haven't been in a relationship for maybe nine or ten months, and honestly I was getting lonely. You need someone once and a while. A few of my viewers noticed when I started liking sad music on YouTube. They realized before I did.  
"Umm Mitch, where's the car?" Madeleine breaks away from my arm and looks around. The parking lot was full.  
"Shit." It was nowhere to be seen.  
"I look down here, you go down there?" I suggest, she nods. It would take us a long time to go through the whole lot.  
After about ten minutes it seems hopeless. What are the boys going to say. We lost a car. A car! Holy shit, Holy shit.  
"Babe I dunno where it is." Did I just say babe, what the fuck Mitch. I guess it's the nerves, I mean we lost a car.  
"Here it is!" I hear three aisles away. And there it was, thank god. I run to Madeleine and fling her over my shoulder, she's laughing and yelling "Mitttccchhhh, put me down!" I prop her up on the trunk and look at her head on.  
"I think you actually just saved my life Madeleine. Like actually. I honestly think they would have killed me."  
She just smiles and shrugs," You're very welcome, can we go to the con yet?"  
"One thing first." I say, she looks lost.  
I reach up slowly and brush her hair out of her face. When I finally reach her lips I smell her fresh breath and I suddenly wish I had brushed my teeth. But she doesn't pull away, she rests her hands in my hair. I don't open my eyes, but I can tell a minute had passed. When I do pull away she looks at me with a soft smile.  
"Would you like to go on a proper date sometime? For real?"  
"Mitch," she says hesitantly with a frown.  
"What's wrong?" I say confused.  
"This is unrealistic, I'll never see you again. You live in Canada and I live in Chicago. Well I'm moving to Pennsylvania, but that's just further apart."  
"You're moving to Pennsylvania? Why?"  
"I'm going to U Penn."  
"Well that's a little better."  
"How so?"  
"Jerome lives in New Jersey... Anyway you're missing the point. We'll figure it out as we go, please?"  
"Okay, a proper date." She says after a few seconds, blushing. I grin.  
"Okay, let's go. I bet they'll already be there."


	10. Chapter 10

**_/ / Mitch's POV_**  
****  
"Okay, let's go. I bet they'll already be there." We jump in the car and I check my twitter and texts as she buckles up. Sure enough Jerome has texted me about a million times and the rest of Tram Crafted has tweeted me about my whereabouts. I quickly said, 'on my way' to Jerome and start driving to the convention center. I look over to Madeleine, she's also checking her phone. Probably Zoe.

**_/ / Madeleine's POV_**

My notifications have blown up to a point where my phone isn't registering. All from Instagram. What happened on Instagram?  
"What's this all about?" I say out loud accidentally.  
"What?" Mitch doesn't look away from the rode.  
"My phone is freezing up from all the notifications from Instagram. And they're still coming in- from people I've never heard of too."  
"Have you checked?" Mitch says looking a little more concerned than before.  
"No, but Zoe texted me saying 'So sorry about your Insta, Adams an asshole, we made him take it down."  
"Dammit Adam, this must have been what Jerome was texting me about."  
I was still confused, "What?"  
"We'll talk to them in a few seconds, they said they're at the Machinima booth on the second floor."  
We park- a very hard challenge- and run into the convention. We preordered our badges and since Mitch has a special media pass, I cut the line with him. A few fangirls from the line recognize him and call out his name. He just laughs and shrugs it off, this celebrity thing looks almost easy. He grabs my hand and I blush as he leads me to the booth. When we arrive Adam looks at both of us guiltily. We're still very confused, or at least I am.  
"What happened?" I ask as Zoe hugs me hello.  
"You didn't see?" I shake my head in response.  
"Adam give me your phone," Jerome says loud enough for Zoe and I to notice and walk over to Mitch and him. Adam hands him the phone, he still looks really guilty.  
The image on the screen surprises me. It's a photo of a couple cuddling in bed. Simple as that, what's the big deal?  
"Adam what the hell!?" Mitch almost yells. Then I get a closer look at the picture. It's Mitch and I. In bed. Together. On Adam's Instagram. With me tagged in it. I pull out my phone and check the notifications again. When I log into the app, I click one of my recent pictures. The comments are well over a hundred- growing. Most of them are similar to 'Why's Mitch sleeping with her?' And 'Are they together?' A few were really nasty. Everyone is looking at my shocked face as I look through them. They've all seen these comments and Mitch went through a similar thing already with another friend of his who happened to be a girl.  
"I'm sorry," Adam says quietly. Honestly, I never really liked Adam, he was a little too obnoxious for my taste. Mitch was friends with him though, so there wasn't really anyway to avoid him.  
"It's okay, everyone makes mistakes," I say with a sigh. I look up from my phone after turning off Instagram notifications so my phone doesn't commit suicide. Everyone looks shocked. I knew I had every right to be angry, that was a violation of privacy and now half the internet would know who I was. But I could deal, it was easier to take this than the bullying I got in middle school. I used to get beat up almost everyday by this really nasty girl named Elana and he friends Patricia and Izzy.  
"W-What?" Zoe says looking at me almost like she was offended.  
"It's the consequences of dating Mitch. It's been six months of skyping each other, and if we want this to be a legitimate thing, the viewers will find out." I look directly at Mitch," Right?"  
"Yeah..." He says putting his arm around my lower back, "I'm sorry it had to be this early in the weekend though."  
"Why? Now I can do this," I say kissing him. When we break apart we're both grinning. Adam and Jerome had wandered back to the signing table.  
"I should go, we have a signing for the next hour. Meet up later?"  
"Sounds good. I think Zoe wants to meet Mr. Sparklez."  
We hug goodbye and go our separate ways. Secretly I wondered what our shipping name is.


	11. Chapter 11

**_/ / Madeleine's POV_**

We wandered around for a few minutes, but Zoe was constantly checking twitter for any sign of news. She had figured out that Mitch was Mitch before we went to the youtubers mansion and didn't care much at all. I knew she wasn't really a fan of team crafted, but I wish he was. I could use someone to fangirl with. Of course she had probably transformed into one when Jason became a thing. I swear the luck she gets with guys.  
"Earth to Madeleine, helllllooooo?" She claps in front of my face. I had been staring at people's shoes passing by.  
"What?" I said looking at her.  
"Sparklez and Caveman aren't even here today. They're flying in."  
"Oh, so we can find them tomorrow?"  
"Yeah" She said and started walking again. We went down to the merchandise area and 'invested' in the dealers. I got a t-shirt and two mugs. Zoe got two t-shirts and a few wristbands. By the time we were done, Mitch had texted me.

Mitch: The signing is over, where you at baby gurl?  
Me: merchandise area, may or may not have spent many dollars.  
Mitch: oh no did you buy foam swords and stuff?  
Me: maybe...  
Mitch: okay where are you?  
Me: by the main entrance to the dealers room.  
Mitch: K, be down in a second.

Zoe and I stand waiting for a few minutes, keeping busy by taking last minute peeks through the door to the merchandise. There was just so much of it. Soon enough I feel a pair of arms hug my waist from behind. I yelp in surprise and I hear chuckling.  
"It's just me Maddy," Mitch says  
"Who're you?" I say jokingly.  
"Oh shut up," he says laughing, "What'd you wanna do?" By now the rest of team crafted had joined us and were talking to Zoe.  
"Well there's the hunger games tournament in fifteen minutes, weren't you guys planning on doing that?" I suggest.  
"It's full though, you okay watching?"  
"Yeah! Thats what I was going to do anyway silly, I suck at the hunger games."  
"I'll just have to train you sometime then."  
"I promise there is no hope, I've got the mac disease."  
"Oh.. Then yeah, you're fucked." Mitch said. It was weird hearing him swear, I hadn't heard it since awesome sauce films and some of his earlier videos. We grabbed the rest of the group and started walking to the tournament, might as well get there early. On the way a few pretty girls asked for pictures with Mitch and they looked at me weird when he returned with a comforting smile. It made me wonder if we were still pretending, I have only known him for a day. I know he asked me on a 'proper date' or whatever, but still. We acted like we had known eachother for months, our orignial plan. I shook it off by the time we got to the tournament.  
They checked in and we all split up to go to seperate computers. I followed Mitch to his, I could see Zoe doing the same with Jason. I grabbed an extra stool and sat next to him as he set up his account and headset.  
"Okay, you ready?" Mitch said joining The Hive server set aside for this event. I nodded.  
"Les do dis." The game was swift, a mere ten minutes till deathmatch. Mitch was, as expected, still alive. He crafted a diamond sword and was in nearly all iron. The only others alive were Sundee and two usernames I haven't heard of. One of them types, 'If I win Merome must be real' in the chat. Before actually meeting Mitch and the rest of Team Crafted I had shipped Merome, and I guess I still do because I laugh.  
"What'cha laughing about? Mah skillzz?"  
"Nope," I say pointing to the chat.  
"Oh god, you too?" He says chuckling, "I swear if you run one of those Tumblr blogs.."  
"I don't, but you gotta admit, you and Jerome would look pretty snazzy." He just smiles and winks at me.  
"Who're you to know its not real," Then rushes into action in deathmatch. It ends up with just Mitch and the Merome fangirl.  
"Merome will not be real, for you will die now please." He said with a final slash of his sword, only two hearts left.  
"GGGGGGGGGG" He says loudly, his voice cracking. Crap hes cute.  
"Dammit Mitch, I almost won!" Ian comes over followed by Adam and Ty.  
"You wern't even close," he says laughing. Ian sated to argue but Ty interrupted,  
"So what did you win anyway?"  
"I dunno, I think its-" The speakers interrupt him.  
"Congratulations to BajanCanadian for winning 1st place in the Hunger Games, please come up to the front desk for your prize."  
"Lets go find out." He ended up winning a shirt with the Hive logo, eight tickets to tour Orlando Studios and two to Disney World.  
"Want to go to Disney World on Monday?" He turns to me with the two tickets in hand.  
"I'm flying back Monday." I say sadly.  
"So soon?" He surrenders the tickets to his pocket.  
"My parents bought the ticket." I say sighing.  
"You could always stay..."  
"Mitch... You know i can't do that."  
"So I'll just have to snuggle up with Jerome Monday night, that what your saying?" He says, I laugh,  
"I sure hope so, you better send hot pics."

_**/ / Abrupt ending, don't hate meeee**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**/ / Madeleine's POV**_

We leave the convention around 4 to find some early dinner after a meet up in which some more pretty girls take pictures with Team Crafted, this time recognizing me.

"Are you Mitch's girlfriend?"  
"Yeah, we saw that picture of you two." They said. We hadn't really had the time to talk about it yet.  
"Ummm," I looked over at Mitch signing a kids gold or 'butter' sword,  
"We're just friends." I say awkwardly. They aren't satisfied.

"It didn't look like it." One said, the other nodding.  
"Mitch, can you come here for a sec?" I yell over to him.  
"What's up baby gurl?" He puts his arm around my shoulders and I blush, is he sure he wants to be this public?  
"You're dating her?"  
"Yeah, why?" He says. Damn, the sass.  
"Can we get a picture of you two then? Pleasee?"  
"Okay," Mitch says, waiting for her to take out her phone again.  
"Duck face," Mitch whispers at the last second. It's a pretty cute picture.

We decide on Chipotle. After lunch Adam and Rob run to the liquor store, as they are both over 21, to get more. Apparently the party tonight would be bigger. Zoe and Jason had disappeared to who knows where, but I kept her updated via text. Meanwhile, Mitch and I cleaned the house. It wasn't very dirty, just a few cups littering the basement. When we were finished everyone else had left the house leaving Mitch and I.  
"Can I use your laptop?" I ask Mitch.  
"Yeah, feel free. Its on the counter."  
I take a seat on the couch  
I quickly pulled up Facebook and logged out of Mitch's account, checking mine fairly quickly. Tumblr was exploding with all the selfies from youtubers being reunited with friends, especialy of a certain shirtless picture of Mitch. Let me tell you, real life shirtless Mitch is better than this. Fearing that he would see, I deleted the history and logged out. I didn't mind checking youtube, I felt it would be weird to watch one of their videos while hanging out in their vacation house.  
"Honey I'm home!" Sky and Ty burst through the front door with bags of snacks.  
"Wheres Rob?" Mitch asks before I can.  
"I dropped him off at the Hilton when I picked Ty up, he'll come later."  
"Okay, what'd you guys get?"  
"All the foods, come look."  
We helped set up the party foods and game systems, by the time we had finished it was nearing six oclock. Now everyone was back at the house and we were all lounging in the living room. Most of them were on their laptops and I mentaly hit myself for not grabbing mine from the hotel. Instead, I listened to Zoe talk about Jason in the kitchen.

_**/ / I know its short and crappy, but you guys to know I'm still here.**_


End file.
